For the Life of a Friend
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: CompleteWhat would you do if the life of a team member was at risk? Would you give her to the enemy or let her die? Wildwing has a choice to make, let Mallory die or give her up to the enemy
1. knife in the dark

~ I don't own any of the characters~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mallory sat up in bed. 'What was that?' she thought to herself. Just then, more  
  
footsteps were heard across the room. She stood up, but before she could reach the light,  
  
a sharp pain shot through her arm.  
  
She tried to scream for help but nothing came out. She tried to run for the door but her  
  
legs gave out, she fell to her knees. She placed a hand on the spot that was injured. She  
  
removed it only to see that it was covered in blood.  
  
Before she blacked out, she kicked her nightstand with all her mgiht, making the lamp   
  
fall and shatter. As she faded, a shadow came out of the darkness.  
  
"Now to finish the job" it said as it pulled out a knife  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ I know! I know! short first chapter, but alot more is coming soon, I promise.  
  
now I need your help. What should the pairing be in this story?~ 


	2. We Have to Save Her!

Wildwing woke up like he always did this time of night. He got up and  
  
went out into the hall and past Mallory's room. He stoped when he  
  
heard a crash.  
  
"Mallory?" he called through the door. Something didn't feel right when  
  
she didn't answer. He opened the door and gasped.  
  
"Wraith!!" Wildwing yelled  
  
  
  
Wraith stood over Mallory holding a long knife.  
  
"very good duck! but its too late to save your little friend" Wraith said  
  
with a laugh.  
  
"oh yeah!!" Wildwing yelled as he lunged at Wraith, but he disappeared with a  
  
puff of smoke.  
  
  
  
Wing ran over to Mallory. He picked her up and felt for her pulse. Thats when the  
  
rest of the team ran into the room.  
  
"Wing!!! what happened!!" Tanya screamed as she ran to help Mal.  
  
"she's not breatheing!" Wing yelled to the rest of the team.  
  
Wing finally found the strength to stand up. He ran down to the infirmary, followed  
  
by Tanya.  
  
They had to save her before it WAS too late. 


	3. Hope

The team apart from Tanya and Mallory, were waiting outside the Infirmary.  
  
Dive had tears in his eyes, Duke was staring off into space, and Wildwing was  
  
pacing like a madman in front of the door to the Infirmary.  
  
"There was so much blood" Duke whispered, closing his eyes  
  
Wildwing stoped his pacing and looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Wing, you saw all the blood that she lost, maybe we are too late to  
  
save her" Duke said looking up at Wildwing. Wildwing had had enough.  
  
  
  
"Don't say that!!! Don't even think it!!!! I'm not going to let her die like  
  
that!!" Wildwing yelled, not wanting to hear Duke.  
  
"Wing!! Calm down! This isn't helping Mallory!!" Dive cried trying to calm   
  
down his brother.  
  
Thats when Tanya came out of the Infirmary. Everybody looked at her with pleading  
  
glances.   
  
"There is nothing more I can do until she wakes up" Tanya said looking down at the  
  
floor. The team grew silent. Tanya continued. "Thats if she wakes up at all"  
  
"I'm gonna go see her" Wildwing said as he walked past Tanya and into the Infirmary.  
  
"Why would Wraith target her?" Grin spoke up  
  
"Maybe he saw her as the weakest member of the team, or he saw her as the heart of the  
  
team" Duke suggested.  
  
"Is Wildwing gonna be ok?" Tanya asked  
  
"I don't know Tanya, I don't know" Nosedive said as he shook his head.  
  
"I fear that if Mallory doesn't survive neither will Wildwing" Grin said as tears  
  
rolled down his cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Infirmary~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wildwing walked slowly into the Infirmary. He walked towards the bed which Mallory was  
  
lying on.   
  
'She looks so peaceful' he thought to himself. He took a seat beside Mallory and grasped  
  
her hand in his.   
  
  
  
"Hey Mal" he said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Look Mal, don't die on us, we need you.....I need you....just don't give up on us now...  
  
please...don't leave me" Wildwing started to cry. He wanted with all his heart for her to  
  
open her eyes and comfort him. Wildwing soon cried himself to sleep, dreaming of Mal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wildwing spent every waking hour with Mallory. Praying that she would wake up.  
  
His wish came true.  
  
Mallory slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but the pain in her shoulder was   
  
too great. She laid back down and discovered someone had their head on the bed. She looked  
  
over and saw Wildwing asleep next to her. She smiled and moved some stray hairs from his   
  
face. That made him stir in his sleep. He soon opened his eyes and looked around sadly.  
  
  
  
"Whats the matter soilder?" a tiny voice came from the bed.  
  
Wildwing nearly jumped out of his feathers. "Mallory!!!" he yelled as he hugged her  
  
"Wing! There is alittle thing called air that I need to breathe" she laughed as he let go.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just happy to see that your ok" he smiled  
  
"I'm happy to see you too" she smiled back  
  
"You need your rest" he said  
  
"Not yet, I want to see my friends first" she laughed  
  
"As you wish" he said as he pulled back her covers and carefully picked her up.  
  
He walked through the door of the Infirmary with Mallory in his arms. Wildwing walked into  
  
the Rec. room and saw everyone had thier heads down.  
  
"Hey guys!! Look who rose from the dead!" he yelled, trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
Everyone's head shot up and looked at Mallory in Wildwing's arms. Nosedive fell out of his   
  
chair in shock.  
  
"Mallory!!! Your ok!!!" Tanya screamed. Mallory suddenly felt very weak and used Wildwing's  
  
shoulder as a head rest.  
  
  
  
"I guess you could say that" she said slightly above a whisper.  
  
"The only thing that matters to is that you are still alive" Duke said coming over and giving  
  
Mallory a tiny hug. The only thing that the ducks didn't know was that their problems were  
  
just begining. 


	4. letting go

Sorry for the long wait, One of my friends just died so I haven't been up to   
  
updating  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wraith walked into the main Control Room of the Raptor, only to find Siege waiting  
  
for him. Siege looked around confused.  
  
"Where is she? You were ordered to bring her back here!" Siege yelled  
  
"No!!I didn't get her!!One of those ducks stoped me!" Wraith yelled back  
  
"You know we need her! She is the last of her kind" Siege argued  
  
"I know that! Anyway I have a back-up plan" Wraith supplied  
  
"You better! or Dragonus will have your tail" Siege said as he walked out of the  
  
room.  
  
"Oh don't worry, she will be here" Wraith laughed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drake 1 blarred through out the Pond. Everybody besides Mallory, who was still too  
  
weak to walk, were assembled infront of Drake 1.  
  
"What is it Tanya?" Wildwing asked  
  
"Its a disturbance down town, in the Park" Tanya reported  
  
"Alright, Tanya stay here with Mallory, the rest of you, lets go get some pay back"  
  
Wildwing yelled.  
  
Wildwing, Duke, Dive, and Grin all got on the Migrater. Hoping for some pay back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Ducks entered the Park silently.  
  
"Where are they?" Dive asked Wing  
  
"Well, I'm right here" a voice said from behind them. Wraith steped out of the  
  
darkness.  
  
"Although I wouldn't shot, your friend's life may depend on it" Wraith laughed.  
  
They all lowered their guns, and listened.  
  
"There is something you need to know. That knife I stabbed Mallory with was a poison  
  
blade. She won't live through the week unless you do something for me. To make the deal  
  
better for you how about this. I will give you Canard if you give me Mallory. Its a fair  
  
trade I think. Oh and one last thing, if you don't trade her, she will die. Or think  
  
of it this way, if you trade they both live, if you don't they both die, you pick" Wraith  
  
said, then disappeared. Leaving the Ducks with alot to think about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a few days since the deal was made. They informed both Tanya and Mallory  
  
of it. Tanya ran a few tests on Mallory's blood. Wraith was right, she was dying.  
  
Wildwing sat alone in the Rec. Room. Thinking about what he must do. He was then joined  
  
by Tanya.  
  
"Mallory has made her decision" she said sadly  
  
"and" Wildwing asked  
  
"She will go with them, in hopes of one day returning"  
  
"I was afraid of that" Wildwing sighed  
  
"Look on the bright side, Mallory is gonna live and we get Canard back" Tanya said  
  
"Yes, I know, but how can you give up someone you love?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day of the trade and nobody was excited. Mallory just wanted to stay here  
  
but she knew what she had to do. Just then, Wildwing entered the Infirmary.  
  
"Mal?"  
  
"Hey Wing" she said alittle above a whisper  
  
"Mal, you don't have to do this" he reasoned  
  
"Yes I do, if I stay here I die, if I go, I still have a chance to make it back" she   
  
said looking down.  
  
"But.." Wildwing was interupted by Duke entering the room.  
  
"Thier here....You ready?" Duke asked sadly  
  
Mallory just nodded.  
  
Wildwing sighed and picked her up. He followed Duke to the Control Room. Wraith and Siege  
  
were waiting with Canard. Wildwing set Mallory down. He kneeled down to her.  
  
"Mallory, I promise with all my heart that I'm come and find you, I love you" Wing cried  
  
"I love you too" she said as she also began to cry. Wraith had had enough.  
  
"Alright thats it!" Wraith yelled as he picked up Mallory and Siege threw them Canard.  
  
"See you around Ducks" Siege laughed as he, Wraith, and Mallory disappeared.  
  
There was a long silence in the group. Canard broke it.  
  
"Wildwing?" he asked  
  
Wing didn't even bother to give him a glance. He just walked out of the room. Canard went  
  
to go after him but Duke stoped him.  
  
"Give him time, Canard"  
  
Canard nodded. Wildwing just lost the woman he loved. 


	5. questions answered

Mallory sat alone in a bedroom of the Raptor. This bedroom was nothing like her room at the Pond. She wanted to go home. She missed her friends, she missed Wildwing, hell she even missed Nosedive. This was the one place she didn't want to be. Just then the door to the room opened and Wraith walked in and sat on a chair near the bed.  
  
"What do you want?" Mallory said coldly  
  
"I thought you wanted some of your questions answered" he said not moving  
  
"Yeah I do, first how did you get into the Pond?" she asked  
  
"Well its simlpe really, I entered through your dreams" he said calmly  
  
"Well thats new, and why me?" she said trying to get to the bottom of this  
  
"Well to tell the truth, you are the last of your kind"  
  
"I'm not the only duck alive ya know" she said starting to get pissed off  
  
"Your the last of the mixed breed, one of your ancesters was a dragon so to speak"  
  
"Well so what!! Why am I here?"  
  
"We need to train you before you can leave"  
  
"You mean I can leave when this is over!!!"  
  
"That is your choice" Wraith said as he got up and left the room  
  
Mallory sighed in relief. She could leave when all of this was over. Before she could think of anymore thoughts, Siege walked in with some clothes.  
  
"Heres somethings you can wear" that was all he said as he threw the clothes on the bed and left the room. Mallory looked the clothes over.  
  
"Leather, figures" she said as she put the clothes on and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wraith sat in the control room of the Raptor waiting for Mallory. Just then she walked in wearing the leather body suit.  
  
"You look like a warrior" he commented  
  
"Gee thanks, which sex store did you get this from" Mallory said  
  
"That is a sacred piece of history you are wearing"  
  
"Oh great I'm a history mueseum" she laughed  
  
"Now lets begin, what can you do?" he asked  
  
"I can fire a gun"  
  
"well that covers that part of your training, what about flexability?"  
  
"Um....good I guess"  
  
"Lets see"  
  
Mallory did a back flip and then front flip.  
  
"Hows that?" she asked annoyed  
  
"You need to learn alot more"  
  
"Gee thanks"  
  
They spent hours training Mallory. Mallory was about to fall off her two feet she was so tired. Acording to Wraith this was just the beginning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been months since the team saw Mallory. They continued on with their lives as best they could. Wildwing was suffering the worst. It was time for a big game and everyone was playing their hardest.  
  
Nosedive looked at the crowd and smiled. Then something caught his eye. There was a shadow in the rafters.  
  
'what the hell is that?' he thought to himself, but he had a game to play and didn't pay it anymore attention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Up in the rafters, Mallory sat alone for the first time in weeks. She wanted to see her friends, but she couldn't let them see her just yet. She looked down at the game and caught a glimse from Nosedive. 'Did he see me?' she wondered. She stayed still for the rest of the game.  
  
When the game was over, everyone left the ice, apart from Wildwing. He stayed on the ice just not paying attention to anything. Canard soon joined him.  
  
"Wing come on, we're heading out to dinner" Canard said  
  
"No thanks I think I'll stay here" Wildwing sighed  
  
Just then Canard's attention was caught by a figure jumping down from the rafters. Wildwing saw it too. They looked at each other and ran after it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mallory jumped from the rafters as silent as she could but they still heard her. They started to chase her.  
  
"Oh shit shit shit" she breathed as she ran "I'm dead" she thought. This couldn't be good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Canard and Wildwing were chasing the figure down the street. Finally Canard pounced on the figure. The figure tried to break free of his grip but to no aval.  
  
"Get off me!!! Get off me!!!" Mallory cried  
  
"Canard, I reconize that voice" Wildwing said  
  
Canard let Mallory go and Mallory stood in front of them.  
  
"Mallory?" Wildwing croaked  
  
"Yes Wing, its me" Mallory whispered.  
  
Wing couldn't contain himself. He hugged her tightly and spun her around. He put her down and looked her over.  
  
"Wow!! look at you, you look great, I mean how are you?" He asked never taking a breath  
  
"I'm fine, just fine" she sighed  
  
"What are you doing here??" Wing asked geting excited  
  
"I wanted to see your game"  
  
"I missed you so much, are you back for good?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not" she sighed looking down at the ground  
  
"why??what are they doing to you?"  
  
"Look I can't explain it right now, I just...." she stopped when the rest of the team came apon the scene  
  
"Mallory!!" they all gasped, but before Mallory could say something, a cloud of smoke formed behind her. Wraith grabed her by the waist and the disappeared. Leaving the ducks with their beaks to the floor. 


	6. clubing trouble

Mallory walked slowly through the halls of the Raptor. She wanted to get to her room and stay there. The bruise on her cheek still throbed from where Wraith had hit her. She wanted to leave now more than ever. She finally got to her room just to see Chameleon waiting for her.  
  
"Ouch! that had to hurt" he stated flatly  
  
"Your telling me" she said slumping into a chair near the bed where Chameleon was sitting  
  
"Hey I know what would cheer you up" he said getting excited  
  
"What??"  
  
"I could turn us both human and we could go clubing, ya know, have alittle fun"  
  
"I would like that, when do we leave?" she asked getting up  
  
"Well I would have to get the potion and then we can leave"  
  
"Alright meet me here in an hour" she said looking for something to wear  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look Canard!!!! I don't want to go out!!!!" Wildwing screamed as he was being pulled towards the door.  
  
"Come on Wing!! You have been depressing everyone with your mood, look Mallory would want you to go out"  
  
Wing stop and sighed,"Yeah I guess your right"  
  
"So lets go!!" Canard said as he left the room. Wildwing followed blindly. He wanted to be going out with Mallory. He missed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chameleon and Mallory walked into the club in full human. Chameleon turned to Mallory who was human and had black hair.  
  
"Now whats the plan"  
  
"Get drunk and get back before we are missed" she said  
  
"Great I'll meet you back here in two hours" he said as he walked off. Mallory looked around. She wanted to be with her friends. She felt that they were closer than she thought. She turned around in time to see Nosedive walk by.  
  
"Shit"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~`  
  
sorry for a short chapter... i didn't have time to make a long chapter, but don't worry there is a second part to this chapter....HAPPY HOLIDAYS 


	7. Some answers for Wing

Sorry it took me so long to update!!! Please forgive me!  
  
Mallory sat at the bar, ignoring the loud music playing behind her. She had been sitting there for almost three hours, and was about to kill something. She had been drinking since she saw Nosedive. Why was she afraid to see them? Or for them to see her? 'Because your ashamed of yourself' , her mind replied. She sighed and took another gulp of her drink. Why was she the way she was? Was this the path that she really wanted to take?  
  
"To many questions for one glass of beer", she mumbled to herself. She turned to look around. Mallory didn't see any of the ducks. 'Well.....maybe they left' , she thought. Then Canard sat three stools down from her. 'Damn it!' , her mind screamed. Canard ordered a few drinks then cast his eyes to the young human girl.  
  
'Not bad for a human' , Canard thought to himself. This girl had shoulder length raven black hair and she was well built. She seemed depressed, never letting her eyes drift from her drink. His drinks came and he walked away from the bar. He looked back one last time at the depressed beauty. He shrugged his shoulders and went to his table. Wing was sitting there acting just like the girl on the bar, depressed.  
  
"Wing man cheer up! There is nothing you can do to make her come back!", Canard said in his slightly drunk state. Wing gave him a death glare and sighed.  
  
"What makes you think that?", Wing asked sadly.  
  
"Well she is a hybrid...maybe she doesn't want to be apart of the team anymore. Maybe she wants to be with her own kind.", Canard shrugged, drinking his beer. Wing growled under his breath and walked away. Canard watched his friend go and yelled," Was it something I said!".  
  
Wing made his to the bar and spotted the same girl that Canard had. He walked up beside her.  
  
"Is this seat taken?", he asked softly.  
  
"No, help yourself", she replied just as soft.  
  
Mallory knew that Wildwing had just sat down next to her, but what could she do? She couldn't convince him that it was her, so what was the point. She remembered when she saw him back at the Pond. The look in his eyes made her want to hold him. But she couldn't. 'Oh yes! Hey Wing I'm being trained to become a hybrid warrior! I even have powers! Ha! yeah right! He'll really go for that!' her mind said. He would never except her now. She was the one thing that he hated. How could he love her?  
  
Wildwing looked over at the girl next to him. Oddly enough, she reminded him of Mallory. He missed her so much. He wanted to understand her better. He didn't care what she was. He noticed a ring on the girls right hand. A silver band with an odd writing inscripted on it. 'Hey Mallory had a ring just like that!' he thought. Then it hit him! He turned his head sharply. The girl did somewhat look like Mallory. 'Damn! The one night that I don't have my mask!' his mind screamed. He sighed. How could he talk to her? Will she talk back to him as Mallory? He had to try.  
  
"So did Chameleon bring you here or did you come alone Mallory?" Wing said turning his head slightly to look at her.  
  
Mallory looked up sharply. She then sighed. "Is this costume too simple for you Wildwing?" She asked, laughing lightly to herself.  
  
"Your ring Mal. You've never taken it off......Mal?", he asked.  
  
"Yes Wing?"  
  
"Why don't you come home?", he asked, almost a whisper.  
  
"Its complicated I'm afraid, but to tell you the truth, I want to know more about me. Wing, I've never known who I really was or what my purpose was. I think that they can help me. I need to learn to control my powers. That is the hardest part of my training.", Mallory explained.  
  
"Will you ever come back home?", Wing asked moving over closer to her.  
  
"Wing I would never hurt you or the others...its just....I don't think that they would want me around because I am....", she studdered slightly.  
  
"Hybrid", Wing finished for her. She nodded. "I don't care Mallory. I've never loved anybody like I've love you. Why can't you just come home!", Wing whispered harshly.  
  
"You don't understand. Wing, I've never had a real family. I raised myself. I've done things that I can't explain.Things to do with my power. Now I have the chance to find the answers. Wing try and understand that I love you and I will be back as soon as I can gain control." she sighed. Wing shook his head sadly and wraped an arm around her shoulders. Mallory laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you really think that the saurians will let you go", Wing said.  
  
"They can't stop me", Mal replied.  
  
"But what if they can", Wing said looking at her.  
  
"Then I will die trying", she said, shrugging off his worry.  
  
"I love you", whispered Wing.  
  
"Lets go outside so I can change to my true form", she smiled slightly, getting up from her stool. Wing followed her out of the club and they both sat down on the curb. Mallory formed a orb in her hand. She lifted it closer to her face to study it more.  
  
"To think such a small thing can hold so much power", she said, almost proudly. The orb faded out and Mallory was herself again. Wing smiled and kissed her. She smiled for once and leaned against him. They would have stayed there all night but fate didn't like that idea. Nosedive came out and found the couple.  
  
"Hey Mallory!!! Your ok!!" he smiled, as he sat down on the other side of Mallory.  
  
"I miss you too Dive!", Mallory said sarcasticly.  
  
"Dive can't you be somewhere else...like getting Canard out of the club and taking him home", Wing suggested. Dive was about to get up but a tall young man aproached them.  
  
"Ummmm...... we have to go", Chameleon said,slowly.  
  
Mallory nodded and stood up. She nelt down and kissed Wildwing.  
  
"I love you. You'll see me in your dreams. I can be with you.", Mallory smiled. She kissed him one last time, then stood back. She became transparent, then was completly gone. 


	8. The Truth Sucks

Wildwing stared at the videotape in his hands. Kleghorn had given it to him. He said that it was a survalance tape from a department store. Kleghorn didn't say much about it, he said to just watch it. Wing told everyone to meet in the Rec. Room to watch it. Wildwing had a bad feeling about this tape, he knew it had to do with Mallory.  
  
"Well Wing....are you gonna play it or not?", Canard asked from his seat on the couch.  
  
Wildwing shoot out of trance and nodded. He placed the tape into the VCR and pressed play. The tape showed the inside of the loading dock to the store. Everything seemed to be in place. Until a green orbed formed to reveil Siedge and Chameleon. Chameleon sighed and looked around.  
  
"Where are they? When will they get here?", Chameleon asked, looking at Seidge.  
  
"Soon, I hope", Siedge shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean by 'hope'?", Chameleon snarled.  
  
"Its her first trip, something could have happened. She did meet her real father", Siedge shrugged again.  
  
"How DID Wraith find out that we had snuck out?", Chameleon asked.  
  
"He felt bad for hitting Mallory, so he went to her chambers to check on her, she wasn't there and neither were you", Siedge glared.  
  
"I guess its my fault she got punished the way she did", Chameleon sighed.  
  
"What do you mean? A week in the underworld must have been good for her. She learned about her roots and things like that", Siedge laughed slightly. Before Chameleon could respond, a portal opened and Wraith steped out. The portal closed and Wraith shook his head as he looked around.  
  
"Always one step behind", he muttered. Moments later, a dark shadow portal opened and Mallory steped out.  
  
"Well thank you SO much for that tiny pile of hell, Uncle Wraith!", Mallory growled.  
  
Chameleon was in shock. He was about to say something but Wraith interuped him.  
  
"Follow me Siedge, we need to look around this place". Wraith and Siedge left the room, leaving Mallory and Chameleon behind.  
  
"UNCLE!!", Chameleon screamed.  
  
"How do you think I felt!! Oh Oh! Your gonna love this! My mother was a half demon and my father is the lord of the UNDERWORLD!", she yelled back. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Whats wrong?", Chameleon asked, walking up to her.  
  
"I miss my friends, but how would they ever want me back now. I'm blood related to the enemy and daughter to evil. I don't see how Wing loves me", she sighed, her eyes on the brink of tears.  
  
"But your not evil! Just your family members", Chameleon said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I guess your kinda right. Maybe I should go see Wing", she said, sighing.  
  
"That would be a good idea", Chameleon nodded.  
  
Duke stoped the tape, not wanting to hear anymore. Canard looked at Wildwing who was staring off into space. Canard took a deep breath and started to yell at Wing.  
  
end of part 1 of this chapter. sorry for a short chapter, but it did give alot of info!Read and Review 


	9. Tragedy

WARNING!!! This chapter contains a very serious issue, just warning you! Tehe I bring in someone you would never expect!  
  
"Wildwing! Why are you still convinced that she is good!", Canard yelled.  
  
"I don't know anymore", Wing whispered. Canard looked at his friend and sighed.  
  
"You need to break it off with her. She isn't one of us anymore", Canard said, laying a hand on Wing's shoulder.  
  
"NO! Don't even think about it, Wing! You love her! It shouldn't matter what she is or who she is related to!", Duke cried.  
  
"I can't put any of you in danger. I'll stop seeing Mallory. Its the only way", Wing sighed, standing up.  
  
"Wing don't....", Dive cried. Wing shook his head, and left the room. Then left the Pond. Duke glared at Canard, then stormed out of the room. Nosedive soon followed. Dive caught up to him in the hall.  
  
"I don't like this at all", Dive stated. Duke nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna follow Wing, and make sure that Mal is gonna be ok", Duke said.  
  
"I'm going with you", Dive said, following Duke out of the Pond. They followed Wing in the shadows until they got to the park. Mallory was waiting there. Duke watched sadly as Wing talked to Mallory. Her face turned dark and grave. Wing just walked away from her. Dive noticed tears running down his brothers face. Mallory fell to her knees, she looked weak. Duke was about to go to her but she got up and walk into the darkness.  
  
"What do we do now?", Dive asked.  
  
"We follow her. I have a bad feeling about this", Duke said, walking the same way Mallory had just gone. Dive followed. Duke couldn't see Mallory in the darkness. He stoped when he heard voices. They walked to a clearing where Duke could make out Mallory and another figure in the darkness. They got closer and hid behind bushes near the scene.  
  
"Why do you care if I die?", Mallory asked, her voice soft.  
  
"You don't deserve to die like this", a familiar voice answered. Duke was shocked beyond words. 'Falcone!' his mind screamed.  
  
"I want to die. Leave me be", Mallory whispered. She turned around enough so that Duke could see that there was blood running down her arms. Dive's eyes widened.  
  
"Let me help you! Please, your running out of time!", Falcone pleaded.  
  
"Your wrong. I'm already out of time", she replied, then she fell to the ground, motionless. Falcone rushed to her side. He yanked a strip off his shirt and tied it around her wrists. By this time, Duke was on Mallory's other side, not caring that Falcone was even there. Dive sat at Mallory's head, placing her head in his lap.  
  
"Is she.....", Dive started.  
  
"No, we can save her. We just have to get her back to my place, I can stitch her wrists", Falcone said. Duke slowly nodded and lifted Mallory up. They followed Falcone to an abandoned building. Only it didn't look so abandoned inside. Duke waited while Falcone worked to save Mallory's life. It took awhile, but Mallory was now stable.  
  
"Why did you help her?", Duke asked Falcone.  
  
"I felt bad for her, I guess", Falcone shrugged.  
  
"There has to more to it", Duke said.  
  
"Well....to tell the truth, I know her mother very well. She is a good friend of mine. Her mother is a half demon, but she is also half angel. I'm guessing thats where Mallory gets her looks from", Falcone half smiled.  
  
"Duke, we still have a problem", Dive said.  
  
"What would that be Dive?"  
  
"How are we gonna tell Wildwing that Mallory tried to kill herself?"  
  
More to come, sorry for a short chapter, its all I could get done. Please forgive me! 


	10. Fairy Tale Ending

-Ok this is the end!! What will happen??-  
  
Nosedive opened his Com Unit very hesitantly. After losing four games of Rock-Paper-Scissors in a row to Duke, he had won the right to tell Wildwing about what happened to Mallory. Dive took a deep breath and pressed the 'call' button on his Com. Wing's face appeared. Dive could see the saddness in his eyes.  
  
"Nosedive! Where the hell are you?!? And I know for a fact that Duke is with you!", Wildwing yelled.  
  
"Ahhh....Wing, there is something that I have to tell you.", Nosedive said slowly.  
  
"What?", Wing asked, now confused.  
  
"Something happened to Mallory.", Dive started, only to be interupted by Wing.  
  
"What! What happened to her!?!", Wing cried, concern pouring onto his features.  
  
"Well if you would chill, I would tell you bro.", Dive sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. "Mallory tried to commit suicide.", Dive finally finished. Wing's face went from concern and worry to fear and panick.  
  
"Is she ok? Where is she? Nosedive, tell me where she is, please!", Wing cried, his eyes showing his desperation, even through his mask.  
  
"We are at some abandoned building near the center of town. I'm not sure where we are.", Dive sighed, the shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'll track your Com signal. I'll be there as soon as I can. Nosedive, promise me that you'll stay by her side until I get there.", Wing begged deseratly. Dive nodded, then closed the connection. He sighed, and walked back to the room where Mallory was resting.  
  
He walked into the lavish bedroom. He guessed that this was Falcone's bedroom. Considering its feeling of relaxation. He saw Duke sitting in a chair near the right side of the bed. Nosedive saw no other available chair, so he took a seat on the foot of the bed. Nosedive looked up sadly at Mallory. You could have easily mistaken Mallory to be dead if it weren't for her steady breathing. The fact that she was pale wasn't helping the matter.  
  
"How is she?", Nosedive whispered to Duke, finding it hard to speak fully.  
  
"I really don't know, Dive. She lost alot of blood. If she does wake up, it will be hard for her to move around on her own.", Duke replied, glumly.  
  
"I hope that she is ok. For Wing's sake.", Nosedive stated, finally finding his voice.  
  
As if on cue, Falcone walked in, followed by Wildwing. Wing stoped dead in his tracks when he saw the frail form of his love. He slowly approached the bed, never taking his eyes off Mallory. Duke motioned to Dive with his head that they should leave the room. They both got up and left the room, Falcone leaving as well. Closing the door behind him.  
  
Wildwing sat in the chair that Duke had occupied. He carefully picked up Mallory's hand, holding it. He was gental enough not to disturb the bandages on her wrists.  
  
"I did this to you. I was so blind, Mal. This is all my fault. I should have listened to my heart, not my head. Now your on the brink of death, and its because of me.", Wing broke down into sobs, tears flowing down his face as he removed the mask. "Mallory, please forgive me. I need you in my life. I don't care who you are, I want you and only you. I love you. Please don't leave me.", Wing pleaded. He cried into her hand. He was startled when the hand he was grasping, grasped back. He looked up abruptly to see Mallory open her eyes.  
  
"Mal....", Wing cried weakly.  
  
"Shhh.....I'm here Wing.", she whispered, softly.  
  
"Mal......I...", Wing started, but was interupted when Mallory held her hand to his beak.  
  
"I heard every word that you said. I forgive you, Wing. I forgive you because I love you.", she whispered, a tear slipping from her eye. He hugged her, careful not to hurt her. He pulled back and kissed her gently.  
  
"Lets go home."  
  
With time, Canard began to accept Mallory for who she was. He even apologized for his crude behavior. Soon after Mallory was fully recovered, they defeated Dragaunus and his two henchmen. Chameleon, on the other hand, pledged his loyalty to Mallory. The Mighty Ducks finally began to rebuild their lives. Duke and Tanya became an item. As for Wildwing and Mallory, they got married. Mallory could now fully control her powers. Just in time for the birth of her daughter, Selene. Falcone made a truce with the Mighty Ducks. He couldn't see hurting his best friend's daughter. Plus, he knew Nimue (nim-way) would have his head. Now life was perfect, until Wildwing has to meet the in-laws.  
  
Muhahaha!!!! Time for the sequel! 


End file.
